Last Dance
by crailis
Summary: [Oneshot] [Kataang] Katara and Aang share an awkward dance. Fluffy.


Yay! Another Kataangy one-shot, as usual! Also in Katara's Point of View... also as usual. XD  
I always say it and always will: There needs to be more Katara POV fics out there. Fight the status quo! Hoosha!

I dont own Avatar. That is all.

--------------

"How he convinced me to come to this thing is beyond me…" I said softly, shaking my head.

There I stood, propped up against the wall, staring out at the people that were dancing in the center of the room. My foot was tapping the floor lightly to the beat of the music, and my arms were crossed in what could have been noted as obvious annoyance.

Being at that dance was probably one of the most awkward situations I'd ever been in, and I'll tell you now it wasn't because there was a bunch of Firebenders around.

My eyes were focused on a single pair of dancers, their partially airy movements easy to pick out of the crowd.

Aang was dancing with some girl that he had, I remember, just randomly asked to dance.

As my eyes followed them, my blood rose to a boiling point, a blush flaring on my cheeks. I shook my head as an odd feeling surfaced in the bottom of my heart. There was no logic behind it, but I had the sudden urge to freeze the girl to the wall.

This was the usual throughout the night, so I was almost used to it by now. Aang, being the social person he is, danced with multiple people. That feeling never ceased to make itself known, though.

Of course, I suppose I shouldn't complain. Whenever I was asked to dance, although it was rarely, I would make it my job to let Aang know it. I always had a feeling that he was watching from the corner of his eye, so I would flirtatiously accept and follow him to the dance floor.

I know it probably wasn't the best thing for me to do: make him jealous. But we were both playing that game this evening. Karma always has a way of getting back at you…

Or so I learned as I leaned against that wall.

I was snapped out of my trance as the music momentarily ended, a man walking by to announce that the last dance of the night was about to start.

Turning towards the dance floor once again, I saw Aang walking towards me, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

If he was still nervous when he asked me, he didn't show it one bit. He bowed respectfully, held out his hand, and whispered, "Would you like to dance?"

I didn't have to say anything as I simply let my hand slide into his, allowing him to lead me out.

The music was slow and soothing, and very few people were still around. We started dancing slowly, quite a distance away from each other, as if the awkwardness of the situation was keeping us apart.

For the first few moments, we looked anywhere but at each other.

Then, suddenly, Aang broke the silence. "So… how was your night?"

"Fine…" I said softly. It was true. I did have a good time. Most of my enjoyment seemed to come from his reacting to my dancing with others, although I wouldn't admit that to him. "How was yours?"

"Active" he said with a bit of a laugh. "But, I suppose you noticed that…"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked quickly, somewhat amused.

"I just mean that you were watching me all night. You thought I wouldn't notice?"

I shook my head a bit. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying! Anyone could see your jealousy—"

"Jealousy?!" I cut him off, a bit more abruptly than I should have, but he just grinned as I blushed a bit. "Wh—what about _your_ jealousy when I danced with my partners?" I managed to stutter, smiling a bit as I watched him blush as well.

"Well…" he just let his voice trail off, and a silence hung over us again, the slow music echoing through the mostly empty room.

I noticed as Aang, in one swift movement, placed his hand behind my back and pulled me closer to him, while I reactively pulled him closer to me by the shoulders, my hands having minds of their own. There was only a small space between us now.

Our eyes then met for the first time through our dance, and we just looked at each other, smiling. Right then it wouldn't even matter if music were still playing. We were basically dancing to the mixed beating of our hearts that was so amazingly audible right then.

The moment grew in awkwardness, at least for me, so I looked up at the headband that was wrapped around his head. I then looked him in the eyes again sadly, sighing softly.

"I miss your arrow…" I said in barely a whisper, tilting my head to the side just slightly.

He simply smiled back and whispered back "I miss your beautiful light blue clothing, those cute hair loopies, that gorgeous braid…"

I frowned a bit, turning my head away from him. Then I felt a light hand on the side of my face as he gently turned me to look at him again.

"But, Katara… you look absolutely beautiful in anything…"

If neither of us were blushing before, we definitely were now. Our heartbeats got faster, and the space between us became filled without me realizing it, although I didn't mind. Being this close to him was both strange and amazing.

My mind was racing with confusing comments as both of us simultaneously closed our eyes and moved closer to fill that space that has _desperately_ wanted to be filled for so long.

I could feel his warm breath on my lips, its sweet scent absolutely intoxicating. As we were about to fill those last few centimeters, I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"The dance is over."

I was ready to freeze to the ceiling whoever interrupted us, but I realized just a little too late that _I_ was the one that said it.

Aang gulped and backed away from me. He flashed me a nervous half smile and headed towards the exit, rubbing the back of his neck again.

I stood in the center off the floor, staring at the place that Aang stood just moments ago, my eyes drifting to the exit.

A smile slowly spread across my face as I also headed in that direction.

Although it hadn't turned out perfectly, I would be content if that was my last dance ever.


End file.
